creation_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Creation Show
Creation Show is an upcoming American stop motion animated web series, orientated towards the adult audience. The show follows life in the world of Creation Wiki! Full of chaos, immature and terrible people, arguments, and many other forms of trash, founded by the alcoholic and self depreciated mayor, Chrome. The show is set to begin production in late 2016 or early 2017, and will most likely finish production mid 2017. Its creator, Ralf Hat and other actors will occupy some voices for some characters also. Characters Bold indicates that the character is an original character. Normal indicates that the character is new to the show, and appears in another episode other than the pilot. * ''Chrome'' - 'Chrome is the robotic founder of Creation Wiki and the main protagonist of the series as well. He is a cynical guy who is so overran with fear and anxiety, and barely cares about what he's doing most of the time. Chrome is alcoholic, and drinks throughout the series, making him easily angered and often risk taking. He created the wiki to build up a great community, but often fails most of the times, due to all of the argumentative drama. He wants to die but no matter what he tries he cannot free himself from the shackles of the wiki in order to kill himself. * '''KingKool'' (KK)' - '''KK is the calmest user in the wiki, as well as the deuteragonist of the series and Chrome's right hand man. James often disputes KK's actions, but this is written off as James being an egomaniac. Sometimes sarcastic and thoughtful and urged to make the right choices, he and Chrome often argue in episodes. He is known for being skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well as being known for punching steel without breaking a sweat. * 'Lemon - Lemon is a sociopath, rapist, racist, zoophiliac, necrophiliac,and serial killer. He joined the Creation Wiki because it offered him asylum. He secretly hates everyone there, and is planning to kill and rape everyone and take over, and actually almost succeeds. * [[Sophie|Sophie]]'' - Sophie is a teenage girl who imagines herself as an otter. It has been said that she has a crush on James, but she tries to deny it to the point where she wants King Kool. She has multiple personalities, usually going from ''kind and sweet hearted to dangerous and violent. ''She is the top Chat Moderator (or the sheriff). * ''Chaos: A new admin who first appeared in the film after the death of Raisin. He is an open pansexual guy who often gets offended when someone says an offensive joke. Chaos is usually kind, but disturbs everyone when he uploads yaoi. * '''James: A Chat Moderator who is rumored to be in a relationship with Sophie. He is also a professional dancer (causing KK to joke that he's a steroid junkie, due to him also showing off his physique a lot), and likes to brag about winning different competitions. * [[Igor|''Igor]]' - 'Igor is an anime watching pervert with a love for his hundreds of anime OCs. He and his friend Pingy like to have adventures together, which ends in suffering. Igor and Lemon are considered as rivals, and usually try to kill each other in the series. * ''Pingy - ''Best friends with Igor, Pingy is the right hand man to Igor. Both have an aims obsession, and often have adventures together as well. Pingy is a Super Mario fan, and sees the world as an 8-bit world. * 'Hat - '''A greedy and sexist street junkie who is the boss of an underground drug base. He smokes weed constantly, and has a dark and secretly edgy past, which makes him angry when people talk about it. Cast * IAmBagel as Chrome, Lemon, James * Ralf Hat as Igor, Pingy, Hat TBA Trivia * The idea of Creation Show's stop motion is inspired by Robot Chicken.